


The Centaur's New Mare

by Teralina



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Centaur, Elf, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Pony Play, Transformation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teralina/pseuds/Teralina
Summary: Just trying to force myself to finish this damn thing.Ork chick tricked and transformed into an elf and then sold to a rather eccentric woman with a pet centaur needing a new broodmare. Not really sure what else to say about it?It's not particularly good, but I still want to finish writing it, then I can delete it from here.I tend to update one or two sentences at a time as I write it, so progress is slow. I will not apologize for this. It is what it is. Take it or go find something else to read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Khoriva cursed aloud as she fought against her chains. The old wizard had double crossed her! She had gone to him seeking help in finding a mate. Instead, he had drugged her, and sold her into slavery. Worse still was that he had transformed her from an orc into an elf!

Gone was her lovely green skin, her long deadly claws and fearsome teeth. They had been replaced with the soft pale skin and delicate features of the race she hated most. “If I were still myself, I would have broken these chains with the barest twist of my wrists!” She complained bitterly after giving another futile tug at her bonds.

Heavy iron chains looped through a ring bolted to the stone floor, connecting to even heavier shackles at her wrists, ankles and neck. Baring small, flat teeth, she hissed angrily at those surrounding her. Weaklings all, she thought as she took in their hunched postures and skittish eyes. Humans, elves, and even a few orcs huddled down in the dirty straw, giving her as much space as their own binds allowed. None of them dared to look her in the eye.

“Hey! Settle down back there!” Snapped the beady-eyed goblin in charge of her group.

“Or what, you ugly little prick?!” Khoriva snarled back.

The goblin snarled at her bitterly and waved his club in silent threat, then turned back to the market to scout out potential customers. Khoriva snorted in disdain. She knew the weak little creature would not dare to strike her, at least not while the market was open. No one wanted to buy damaged merchandise. Now if only she could get herself free.

Exhausted, she flopped down onto her rear and tested one of the cuffs around her wrist. Such tiny, fragile little wrists they were. She could barely believe they were actually hers. Gone too was the powerful muscle in her arms and legs, leaving behind tiny little sticks that left her weak and vulnerable. The cuff was too tight to slip her hand free and was beginning to chafe her skin.

The former orc looked down at herself in annoyed disgust. This new body was so small and helpless. And her breasts! Where had those come from? While not exactly flat chested, her old breasts had been small enough not to get into her way, but now she had the breasts of a breeder. Large, globelike mounds attached to her chest and jiggling obnoxiously with almost every movement she made. Khoriva vowed to herself that once she got free, she was going to make that wizard pay for every single one of terrible changes she discovered.

She was so lost in her thoughts about her new form and the one responsible for it, that she didn’t hear the goblin as he walked up behind her. Suddenly her head was being yanked back by her golden blonde hair, causing her to cry out in pain while tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. A foul stench was carried on the goblin’s warm breath and seemed to envelope her face, making her choke. “Listen to me, princess,” He whispered into her ear, his voice as slimy as his mottled skin. “I paid a fair good bit for you and I plan to triple my profits.” Another hard jerk on her hair caused another cry as she felt several hairs being yanked out of her sensitive scalp. “That means you need to be a nice girl, or I’m going to have to resort to some not-so-nice punishments.” His clawed hand slipped between her legs, groping at the thin woolen pants she had been given to wear. “Do you understand?”

Rage and fear warred inside the newly-made elf, causing her body to quiver with the need to act. “Do you?” The goblin asked again, his hand sliding up from between her legs to roughly grab one of her breasts and squeeze it tightly.

Rage finally won the internal struggle. Before the goblin had any time to act, Khoriva twisted her head, ignoring the pain of her pulled hair, and bit down on his cheek. Her new flat teeth were far inferior to her much sharper orcish ones, but still she tasted vile, oily blood as it spurted into her mouth. The goblin screamed and released her, his gnarled hands rising to his face as he pulled away. “You little bitch!” He squealed, black blood oozing from between his fingers. “Now you’ve done it! Screw the profit! I going to-”

“Pardon me.” A woman’s voice interrupted, drawing both of their attention to the speaker. A human woman stood before the small make-shift podium the goblin often used to show off some of his preferred merchandise. Her elaborate, colorful clothing spoke of wealth. She held the reigns to a fine horse whose extravagant saddle gave further testament to her social status.

The goblin smiled cheerfully as he caught sight of the woman, his eyes lighting with greed as his wound was forgotten. He took a moment to shoot Khoriva a nasty glare. “We’ll continue this discussion in a moment.” He threatened, then scurried to his podium. “Hello my lady!” He greeted the woman. 

Khoriva ignored them, beginning to fight against her chains again. Her breast was sore where the goblin had grabbed it and she wondered if her newly tender flesh was already bruised. She would never have been so easily overcome in her own body.

“Oh, you don’t want that one.” She overheard the goblin exclaim a moment later. “She hasn’t been broken in yet. But if I can direct you over here, I have a very well trained-”

“That’s all right.” The woman stated, again interrupting him. “I like them a little…. feisty. I’m sure breaking her in will be quite entertaining.” The woman stared directly at Khoriva, a knowing smile on her lips. 

The goblin looked back at her hatefully, his hand now holding a filthy rag to his bitten cheek, but greed quickly overrode his hesitation. “If you insist, lady. But she’ll cost yah.”

Without turning her eyes away, the woman reached for her coin purse and dropped several gold coins onto the ground at the goblin’s feet. “I’ll be back in ten minutes. Have her prepared for me.” She then walked away to leave the goblin to scramble for the dropped coins, hurrying to grab them before some passerby could snatch them away.

“Oh yes!” He called out to her as she walked away. “We’ll be ready and waiting!” Once the goblin had gathered all of the coins, he tucked them away and scowled at Khoriva. “You’re lucky, elf.” He grumbled as he approached her. “She paid good for you. Said something about needing help for a new broodmare or something. Doesn’t really matter.” His black eyes moved slowly down Khoriva’s body as if inspecting livestock.

“You’re lucky I can’t break these chains.” Khoriva snapped back. “If I could get loose even for one minute I’d wring your scrawny neck like a chicken.”

The goblin’s nose scrunched in a sniff of disdain. “You couldn’t even break a sweat. You got lucky with that little stunt you pulled, but you won’t have the chance to do it again.” He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a mark if her pants had not been covering her. Khoriva yelped and was stunned into silence. The new body was certainly taking some getting used to.

Before she was able to react, the goblin grabbed her arms and jerked them behind her back, tying her shackles together with a short piece of cord. Khoriva quickly shook off her surprise and fought her new bindings, but just like the chains, her strength was insufficient to break herself free. The goblin took his time pulling a key from his pocket and removing the chains from all but her collar. The single remaining chain he used as a leash, giving it an experimental tug. “You even so much as open your mouth and I’ll gag you until the lady gets here. Now behave yourself. You won’t have the pleasure of my company for much longer.”

“At least I get to leave. You’re stuck with yourself for the rest of your life.” She quipped smartly. There was no doubt in Khoriva’s mind at that moment that she would be free of the human woman in no time. Maybe her new body could even be used to her advantage. She could play the part of the weak, helpless elf until the woman’s guard was down, then kill her and make a break for it.

The goblin gave another sniff and scanned the market for his customer. When Khoriva saw his face brighten, she looked up to see the woman riding slowly their way. The horse’s saddlebags were stuffed full, bulging the stiff leather. Without dismounting, she approached the pair and plucked the chain leash from the goblin’s upstretched hand. She then flipped another coin into the air with her other hand before urging her horse back into a walk and leading Khoriva away.

She looked back over her shoulder to see the goblin frantically grabbing at the air, missing the falling coin until it finally landed square on his nose. Both hands swatted his face simultaneously, causing him to howl in pain. Khoriva snickered before finally looking away, She turned her attention to the mounted woman, who paid her no mind at all. As soon as an opportunity presented itself, she had to be ready to take advantage of it.

The woman gave no opportunities, however. She didn’t even spare Khoriva a glance as they made their way out of the market, keeping her horse at a leisurely walk. When Khoriva tried to lag behind, a sharp jerk on the chain brought her stumbling back again. If she tried to reach for anything, another sharp yank would nearly pull her off of her feet. And she had no doubt the woman would drag her across the ground until she found a way to stand back up again.

After a while she grew bored of watching the woman and looked around her. A stone-paved road snaked through the acres of local farm land, the fields filled with grains that would be ready for harvest in the following weeks. It would be a busy time for the owners of the land. A small herd of sheep and a single cow grazed placidly in a fenced pasture. A few other riders and the occasional pony cart passed in either direction along the road. It looked to be a long and boring walk.

“So, rich bitch,” Khoriva began, turning her gaze back to the woman.

The woman looked down at her with tolerant amusement. Her eyebrows were arched in surprise but the corner of her mouth was lifted in a half smile. “Rich bitch? My name is Khaw Ferrah. You will refer to me as Ms. Ferrah. Is that understood?”

“Whatever.” Khoriva replied.

“Oh, he is going to love you, indeed.” Ms, Ferrah said. Her lips pulled back into the same knowing smile that she had when Khoriva had first seen her.

“He who? You have a husband or something?” She took a moment to look over the woman before adding “I suppose it wouldn’t be too surprising that you’d have a husband. You’re not the ugliest human I’ve ever seen.”

Ms. Ferrah laughed and rocked slightly in her saddle. “No, not my husband. My stallion.“

“Stallion? The goblin said you needed help with your broodmare.” Khoriva replied, her face scrunching in perplexity. 

“Well, I suppose what he told you was half right.” Ms. Ferrah said with another laugh. “I don’t need you to help with a broodmare. You are the new broodmare.” Her laugh gained a note of cruelty as Khoriva followed along in a stunned silence. “His last ‘mare’ wore out rather quickly, unfortunately. But you look fairly sturdy. Hopefully you’ll last a little longer.”

“Are you sure you’re not referring to your husband, here?” Khoriva finally retorted, pointing to the horse the woman was riding. “I mean, you’re not exactly the most attractive human I’ve ever seen either.”  
Ms. Ferrah’s laughter faded as she looked down at the bound elf, a smirk twisting her features. “This is not the stallion I am referring to. You’ll meet him soon enough. In fact, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” The woman wrapped the end of the chain leash around her hand twice and gave it a testing tug. “Lets see how much breath you have for this chatter after a little run.” Without further warning, the horse was urged into a trot and Khoriva was forced into a run to keep up, the metal collar tugging at her neck when she fell too far behind.

By the time the horse was finally brought to a halt again, Khoriva was ready to collapse. Her thin legs and tiny lungs, weighted down by the momentum of her unrestrained breasts, were not meant for such exercises. Her throat was raw from coughing as the animal’s hooves kicked up clogging dust and bits of soil that kept finding their way into her mouth. Despite the pressure against her neck, Khoriva bent double, panting hard and spitting the last of the grit from her mouth between breaths.

“Welcome to your new home.” Ms. Ferrah said in a snide tone. “What? No snide remarks? Well, maybe you’ll be more impressed when you see your new accommodations.” Khoriva had no energy to protest the harsh jerk that pulled her upright again, the metal digging painfully into her neck as she was forced to follow once more. When they reached the open doors of a large stable, the woman dismounted and led both her horse and Khoriva inside. 

The horse was handed off to the first stable hand that approached her, a wiry young human boy who wasn’t even old enough to grow a beard, then Ms. Ferrah continued on with Khoriva in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

The box stall she was eventually led to felt huge to the tiny elf, easily the size of an entire dwelling from her village. Besides the thick layer of straw covering the floor was a large trough of water. A smaller bucket of water hung from a blunt hook on the wall at about eye level.

Khoriva’s chain was locked to a steel ring, also on the wall, before Ms. Farrah walked out of the stall. “Clean yourself up. I want you to be presentable before you meet Gyuri. And take off those ridiculous slave clothes. You won’t need them anymore.” The large wooden door was swung closed and locked from the outside before the clatter of footsteps signaled the woman walking away.

Once Khoriva was reasonably sure the woman was gone, she collapsed limply to the straw. She didn’t know how the woman expected her to clean anything with her hands tied behind her back, but she didn’t have the energy left to so much as lift her head. Taking a bath was very much beyond her abilities at that moment.

She was just getting comfortable when she heard the sound of the lock on her stall door being undone. Giving a weary sigh, she lifted her head, expecting to see the woman again. Instead it was the stable boy. He watched her warily as he entered, closing the door carefully behind him. He looked older than she first took him for, with a shading of stubble on his chin that she had missed before. “Go away.” She ordered before allowing her head to flop back to the straw.

“Can’t do that, I’m afraid.” The stable boy replied, turning around to face her again. “I was told to take care of you a bit.” The soft ting of metal and creak of leather made Khoriva look up again. In the boy’s hands was what appeared to be a very small bridle. 

Worried that she was about to be transformed again, this time into a horse, Khoriva scrambled awkwardly to her feet and put her back against the wall, baring her tiny teeth in a hiss of warning. “You keep away from me, boy!”

“She warned me you’re a bit of a wild one.” He grinned at her nervously as his eyes lit up with the challenge. Khoriva recognized it immediately. Had she still been in her correct form she’d give him just the challenge he deserved. “It’s alright, though. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And I don’t want to fight with children.” She snapped. “Now off with you before you skin your knee and run off crying for mommy.”

The light of excitement cooled to a burning indignation. “I’m no little kid!” He argued. “My eighteenth birthday was just this week!” He straightened his back and threw back his shoulders, trying to look more imposing than he was. His face was a mask of indignation and offense. “I’m a grown man.” 

Khoriva took her time looking over the youth, from his unkempt mane of brown hair to his youthful features only just beginning to grow into adulthood, to his wiry frame, barely disguised by his baggy attire. “Don’t look like a man to me.” 

The stable boy’s face reddened and he opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly he calmed down again, a sly smile creeping onto his face. “She was right. You do have a mouth on you. And you’re prettier than the last mare. Is it true you bit a goblin’s ear off?”

Khoriva’s legs began to shiver. Still exhausted from her forced run, she didn’t think they would hold her up for much longer. If she tried out her meek and helpless act, she wondered how much of it would still be acting. On the other hand, it might be possible to manipulate the boy if she played it right. She wished she’d had more time to rest and think about her next action. “No, not his ear.” She replied. “It was his ugly face.”

Her words seemed to delight him far more than she expected. His grin grew wider and his posture relaxed. If Khoriva could somehow slip free of her bindings, or perhaps convince the lad to let her loose, she could probably overpower him and escape even in her much weaker elven body. “You don’t like goblins either, huh?” She asked companionably and sat down with her back against the wall. The first step was to make him relax and make herself seem as nonthreatening as possible.

“Oh no. Nasty little things.” He replied cheerfully. “Can’t turn your back on them, and I’d never trust one with anything of worth. I don’t know why anyone puts up with them at all, really. But takes all folks, as they say.” Reaching behind his back with his free hand, he pulled a cloth from his back pocket. “Well, let’s get you all cleaned up and ready for the big guy, then.”

“It would be a lot easier for me to clean my own self if my hands weren’t tied behind my back.” Khoriva said. She did feel unclean. Road dust and poorly woven cloth both conspired to make her skin itch everywhere at once.

“Ah. Right. She did mention that.” Reaching behind his back again, he brought out a small knife. “You may want to stand up. This won’t take but a moment.”

Khoriva looked uncertainly at the knife in the boy’s hand. Back when she was still an orc, such a puny blade would have been considered worthless for anything but picking food from one’s teeth, but now that her body was so soft and squishy, such things posed an actual threat. Reluctantly, she shifted her gaze from the knife to its owner. While excited, he didn’t look particularly aggressive at that moment. He was still smiling pleasantly, the small knife held loosely in his grip. Finally she decided to cooperate. With luck she could form a bit of trust with him and use it to her advantage.

Pressing herself against the wall, she rose back to her feet and approached the stable hand, turning her back to him so that he could cut the cord holding her hands behind her. Instead, with a swift and practiced movement, he grabbed her tunic and pulled it away from her skin before slashing it lengthwise. A few more quick slashes and the elf did not even have the time to protest before her tunic fell to the floor in pieces. Her short pants followed a moment later, although she was allowed to keep her threadbare boots. “Now that’s much better.” He said appreciatively.

Khoriva’s first reaction was annoyance. Without even the pitiful cover of her tunic and pants, her fragile elf body felt even more vulnerable and exposed. Instinctively she began to crouch down in an attempt to protect her weaknesses, but her legs refused to cooperate and she pitched forward into the straw. The stable boy’s laughter at her unintentional antics only further soured her mood. “Look at you!” He said between bouts of laughter. “Clumsy as a new foal!”

He stepped over to her and grabbed her under her arms, pulling her up to her knees. “Let go of me!” Khoriva protested, attempting to squirm out of his grip.

“You certainly are an uppity mare, aren’t you.” The boy replied with a chuckle. “The big guy will enjoy that spirit of yours. Until he breaks you in, anyway.”

“Stop calling me that!” Khoriva snapped. “I’m not a damn horse!”

The stable boy laughed again, his hands taking their time slipping free of her skin. “That won’t bother the big guy any. Now let’s get you cleaned up and ready. Finally he walked away, letting the bridle slip off his wrist and onto the floor behind her. Khoriva tried to rise back to her feet, but before she managed it, she felt his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down again. “Woah, there. No need to get up.”

He stepped around in front of her and held up the cloth, now dripping wet, and raised it to her face. With gentle strokes, he began to wipe the dust from her cheek, and she closed her eyes when he moved upward, allowing him to clean her up without protest. In truth, she badly wanted to bathe. Her new skin was so sensitive that even a little grit made her uncomfortable. If she had to tolerate a little grabbiness to remove the discomfort, she supposed she could handle it.

Once he was done with her face and ears, a slight push on the bottom of her chin told her to lean her head back so he could reach her throat. He had to dip the cloth a few times, but it was with the same tender care that he washed the sweat and dust from her skin, leaving her feeling clean and a little refreshed. She even cooperated by lifting her arms behind her back as he ran the cloth down each one.  
He lingered a bit at her breasts and Khoriva was surprised to find her nipples grew hard from the touch of the cold cloth. She bit back a gasp when the boy gave one of them a light pinch. They had never been so sensitive before. He finally stopped at her waist, wringing out the cloth and setting it on the floor.

“Let’s see if we can get that mane of yours a little better under control.” He said as he stepped behind her. As gently as he’d washed her, the stable boy used his fingers to comb her long hair, patiently working out the snags and tangles. Khoriva closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, finding herself enjoying the experience. The light pull on her hair and the feel of fingers on her scalp sent pleasurable tingles scattering throughout her body. It was so relaxing that she began to fall asleep on her knees. “Like that do you, little mare?”

Khoriva was so lost to exhaustion and bliss that she didn’t care that he had called her a mare again. “Ah yes, I could get used to having my hair-” Before she could finish the sentence, something cold and hard settled into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head forward, only to discover the bridle had been slipped over head head. With a speed born of practice, the two buckles had been set behind her head and the bridle was on. Khoriva let out a squeal of outrage and tried to protest, but the hard rubber bar in her mouth turned her words into an unintelligible mush.

“Easy, girl. It’s alright.” He said soothingly, gently patting her shoulder as if to calm a frightened animal. “Easy now. Sorry to trick you but really it’s the easiest way.”

Khoriva began thrashing wildly, her rage making her forget how tired and sore she was as she fought against everything at once. The chain rattled loudly against her metal collar and she added several new bruises to her wrists and legs, but by the end of her tantrum she had accomplished nothing except to wear herself out even more. She lay on the straw trying to breath around the rubber bit in her mouth, tears of frustration falling across the bridge of her nose. Escape felt even further away now than ever before.

“That’s a girl.” The stable boy said, his soothing tone mocking to the once proud warrior. “Just calm yourself down now.” Khoriva made no attempt to move as the boy came to stand over her. Her entire body was sore and she’d used up the last of her energy. She wished the boy would just go away and leave her alone so she could finally regain her strength. “If you’re going to be good, I’ll take that bit out of your mouth for a while. You could certainly breath easier.”

Khoriva just gave a sigh of resignation. She had no more energy to fight. Even chewing the hard rubber was too strenuous for her at that moment. When she offered no resistance, the boy slid his hand under one cheek and carefully lifted her head. A quick click and the rubber bar was pulled free of her lips, although two smaller rubber bumpers rested between her teeth, preventing her from completely closing her mouth and keeping her lips pulled back.

“Ash hoe.” She muttered weakly as a last act of defiance and annoyed that the word was so distorted.

“Still got your spirit, I see.” The stable boy said in an amused tone. “And that mouth of yours… I wonder if it’s good for anything other than spitting poison. I suppose we could find out with that bridle there keeping you from biting.”

“Hue huent hare!” She protested weakly. You wouldn’t dare was what she had meant to say, and attempts to correct herself only led to more gibberish.

“Up we go, girl. Come on, little mare.” Ignoring her mangled speech, he began to tug on a pair of long reins attached to the bridle on either side of her mouth. His other hand began to unlace the front of his trousers. Khoriva’s reserves were drained and she had no energy to get up, so she ignored the tugging of her head. She closed her eyes, hoping he would simply take the hint and go away. “Well, you certainly are a stubborn little mare, aren’t you.” He said as he temporarily abandoned the laces to switch her reigns to the other hand. “Come on now, up girl! Up!” With each 'up’ he gave a sharp swat to her ass.

Khoriva snorted indignantly and tried to roll onto her side to protect her stinging rear, but that only made it easier for him to pull her up. Finally she rose to her knees and slumped wearily against the wall, her legs curling beneath her. “That’s a good mare. Not so hard, was it?” Again his hand moved to undo his laces and the reins were left to droop across his forearm while he fiddled with his pants.

Finally he was able to pull the laces apart enough to open the material, freeing his cock. Khoriva looked down at it in surprise. It was larger than she expected from a human. Even bigger than most orcs she had been with. The mushroomed head drizzled slightly with precum as the stable boy lightly stroked himself. “Would you like a treat, little mare? Only good mares get treats.” Another jerk on the reigns almost sent her tumbling face first back into the straw and she arched her back reflexively to balance herself again. “Open wide and I’ll give you a carrot.” Still holding the reigns taught, he released his shaft and gripped the back of Khoriva’s head. She was given no opportunity to protest before she felt the hard flesh slipping past her open lips.

The reigns were pulled harder as the boy gave a light thrust, filling her mouth and forcing her mouth wider. Khoriva tried to pull back away from him, but the wall prevented her from backing more than a few inches. Her angry voice was reduced to a muffled groan as he continued pumping his cock in and out of her mouth. “That’s a good girl.” He crooned, pulling her back towards him. “I knew that smart mouth of yours was good for something.”

Unable to get away and lacking the strength to fight, Khoriva finally gave up and accepted what was being done to her, although she vowed to make him pay once she was herself again. The slimy warmth of his precum coated her tongue and drizzled slowly towards her throat. She could barely suppress the need to cough. 

“Let’s see how good you really are, little mare.” The stable boy said suddenly, his fingers tangling deep into her hair. With a hard tug on the reigns and push to the back of her head, the boy’s thick cock was shoved into Khoriva’s throat. Khoriva’s body spasmed in response to the sudden intrusion. She wanted to cough and gag at the same time, and the inability to do either paralyzed her. Her lungs suddenly felt inflamed with the need for air, the imaginary fire in her chest growing hotter with every passing second. The drumbeat of her own heart began to drown out the boy’s grunting moans.  
Finally he pulled back again, the tip of his cock just beyond the ridge of her front teeth. Khoriva inhaled deeply, refilling her lungs before letting it out again. She was just about to take another breath when he thrust again. This time his cock went deeper still, making Khoriva feel as if her very neck must be ballooning out with the size of the intruding member. Another hard thrust bumped her head against the wall, pressing her nose into the fine hairs of his groin and the swell of his balls squished against her chin. 

The burning of her lungs intensified until she began to see black spots appear in her vision. Finally he pulled back just long enough for her to inhale before he pumped again. Over and over he brought her to the brink of asphyxiation before pulling out just long enough to allow her a single breath before filling her mouth and throat again. The hard thrusts of his hips and grinding against her mouth kept her head pinned against the hard wall despite the constant pulling of the reigns.

Finally, when Khoriva didn’t think she could take any more, she felt the stable boy’s cock begin to twitch in her throat. He pulled back until it was still resting half on her tongue, allowing her one quick breath before her mouth began filling with his cum. Eager for more air, she swallowed mouthful after mouthful, snatching breaths when she could. It felt like forever before the boy’s cock finally softened and slipped free of her mouth. “Wow, you’re a hell of a lot better than the last mare!” He exclaimed breathlessly. “I wish I could keep you for myself.” The reigns were dropped as he stepped away and Khoriva was once more allowed to collapse back to the straw. She tried to spit the last of the boy’s cum from her mouth but succeeded only in getting most of the sticky mess to ooze down her cheek. “I sure hope the big guy doesn’t wear you out too quick like he did with all the others.”

With a final affectionate slap to her ass, the stable boy turned away to fix his pants and left, locking the stall door behind him. Khoriva was completely drained. Furious, humiliated, and exhausted beyond even her worst imagining, she closed her eyes and escaped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

From sweet dreams of revenge and restoration, Khoriva was jerked back to the unhappy present with the sound of her stall door being unlocked. She glared tiredly at the door until it opened and the stable boy walked in. “Oh good! You’re awake now!” He greeted, leaving the door tantalizingly wide open while he approached her. “I peeked in on you earlier and you were sleeping. Looked so peaceful I was going to feel bad waking you up.”

Khoriva ignored him, her eyes on the open door. Thoughts of escape raced through her mind, blocking out everything else from her immediate awareness. As the stable boy gathered her loose reigns and clicked his tongue to urge her to her feet, Khoriva’s body went on auto pilot. Her tired muscles were stiff and several of her joints popped loudly as she awkwardly stood up, but none of it could draw her attention from what lay beyond the stall door. All she needed was for the collar or chain leash removed and she would be gone.

A sudden weight around her ankles and two loud clicks snapped her back to the present. She looked down to see new shackles attached to each leg with a chain running between them. A hollow metal bar rested on the chain between her legs, limiting her mobility. “Careful, now. It’s going to take you a few steps to get used to this thing. I won’t let you fall, though. Don’t worry. The big guy don’t like his mares to be all scuffed up before he gets to them. Ha!”

Khoriva huffed in annoyance, her hope again shattered as she lifted first one foot and then the other to test her new bindings. The metal bar kept her from closing her legs and would make running impossible. In order to walk she would have to lift her knees higher to keep from tripping. More like the gait of a horse, she noticed with disdain.

“You’ll want to get yourself a drink before we go. And I suppose I should clean your face up a bit.” The boy said as he gently patted her head. “Your mouth has got to be pretty dry by now.” Khoriva did notice that her tongue felt dry and sticky once he pointed it out, her throat parched and sore. Taking the rag from his back pocket, the stable boy dipped it in the bucket hanging from the wall and gently wiped the dried cum and spittle from the side of her face before also dabbing at her lips. Khoriva licked her lips reflexively as he pulled away, hiding her revulsion when she still tasted a trace of his essence in the moisture. 

The chain leash was unlocked from her collar and allowed to thump heavily against the wall. “Come on, little mare.” The boy urged with a click of his tongue. “Get you a quick drink there and then we’ll be on our way. The lady’s expecting you.” Khoriva looked down at his hands, one holding her reigns and the other hanging the cloth on the side of the bucket. Neither of them was holding a cup for her to drink from. She looked back up to his face, hoping for him to tell her where the water was since her speech was so restricted. 

Taking the hint, the stable boy indicated the wooden trough with a wave of his hand. Khoriva looked down at the trough with a snort of indignation. With her arms still tied behind her back she couldn’t even cup some of the water in her palms to bring up to her mouth. Instead she was expected to stick her face into the water like an animal. They really were turning her into a horse, and no magic was involved. Scoffing at the idea, she stubbornly turned away. She would deal with the discomfort of thirst before she lowered herself in such a manner.

“I would take that drink if I were you.” The boy advised. “It’s your last chance for a while.” There was no scorn or anger in his tone. He genuinely thought he was giving her good advice. And for all Khoriva knew, it was. She glanced again at the trough, longing for a cool drink to soothe her parched throat, but it would mean lowering herself. Her pride could hardly stand such a blow after all the ones it had already taken. The water did look refreshing and inviting, however, drawing her eye again and again no matter how hard she tried to look away. Maybe just a little drink, she reasoned. A small one, just enough to clean out her mouth a little couldn’t hurt. And it wasn’t like she had any choice, really. She wasn’t behaving like this voluntarily. 

Justifying her actions to herself, she stepped over to the trough and awkwardly bent over, nearly sticking her entire head into the water as she tried to find her balance. The water was indeed refreshingly cold and she drank deeply, surprised at her own thirst. She drank her fill and then more, filling her empty stomach with the liquid as if it would wash away her shame and degradation, but suddenly she felt the stable boy’s hand stroking her upraised ass. Without thinking, she tried to kick out at him, but the chains connecting her legs pulled her other leg out from under her and she went face first into the trough.

She began to thrash around, afraid to drown, but she was swiftly pulled back out again before she even felt the pressure to breathe. The stable boy was laughing as he held her tightly against himself, his erection pressing into her rear despite the covering of his trousers. “Decided to take a bit of a bath there, did you?” He laughed, one of his hands moving from where he held her to slide down her stomach and between her parted legs. As his fingers began to stroke her nether lips, Khoriva tried to kick out again but he only increased his grip on her. “Easy there, girl. Be a good little mare, now.” One finger slipped inside of her as he began to grind against her ass, resting his head against her shoulder. Khoriva was horrified as her own body began to betray her, her pussy growing wet and eager for more of the boy’s touch, her nipples growing firm and erect. After another moment he pulled away again, and Khoriva was even more distraught at how much she missed his presence.

The knowing smile on the stable boy’s face infuriated her even more and she snorted indignantly at her inability to do anything about it. “All you mares like to deny it, but when it comes to it, you all like a little loving. But we’ll have to continue our playtime later.” Grabbing her dangling reigns once more, the boy wrapped them securely around his hand and clicked his tongue. “Come on, now. We’ve wasted enough time and the lady don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Khoriva made a wordless sound of protest and tried to step back, pulling against the leather reigns, but the effort of fighting nearly made her lose her balance again. “What’s wrong, little mare? Wanting some more time with the groom are you?” Khoriva huffed at the suggestion before giving up and stepping awkwardly forward. The cuffs at her ankles were slightly padded on the inside to prevent chaffing despite her threadbare boots, but the sudden jerk to both legs when she reached the end of the chain made her wobble uncertainly. The boy was patient enough as she took another step to test her limits, his free hand ready to catch her if she tumbled.

After a few steps she had finally found her balance and reluctantly allowed him to lead her out of the stall. She had to lift her feet and swing them forward in an awkward waddle that wore out the muscles of her legs and made her feel ridiculous. She had to focus so much on keeping her balance as she walked that she could not pay attention to where she was being led.   
Their arrival could not come soon enough for Khoriva and when she was finally brought to a halt with a light tug of her reins, she looked up in relief, surprised to find herself in a large, rounded room with no ceiling. Warm golden sunlight streamed into the strange room and Khoriva turned her face up into it. She had to narrow her eyes to mere slits and blink back soothing tears as she waited for her eyes to get used to the sunlight again. 

“Enjoying your little outing?” Ms. Ferrah’s voice cut into Khoriva’s enjoyment and made her look around until she spotted the woman. Ms. Ferrah was still dressed extravagantly in a silken blouse and loose skirt, both decorated with small precious gems and sequins. Her fingers were all decorated with large rings and her hair was covered by an enormous hat. Khoriva thought it was all rather tacky.  
The woman’s hands were held loosely behind her back as she strode slowly forward, her eyes slowly inspecting Khoriva up and down. She stopped when she stood just a few inches in front of the bound elf and held out one hand for the reigns. “You may go now.” She said to the stable boy. “Thank you.”

When the boy had left, the woman smiled coldly at Khoriva and took another long look down at the nude elf’s body. “You’re a bit smaller than I thought you were.” She said. “Those hideous rags made you look more sturdy. You’re hardly more than a collection of tiny bones covered in skin.”

Khoriva huffed in annoyance and tried to spit on the woman, but as before, managed only to drizzle saliva down her own chin. Ms. Ferrah smirked and raised the hand holding the reigns, scraping her index finger slowly across Khoriva’s chin. “You’re a cheeky little filly aren’t you.” She then opened her hand and slapped Khoriva across the cheek, nearly sending her to the ground. “Well, I’m sure we’ll get that sorted out soon enough.”

Khoriva’s vision took several blinks to clear and tears still threatened to fall. Her cheek stung badly and she had no doubts that there was a red imprint to show where the woman’s hand had been. She rolled back her lips to show off unimpressive teeth in a threat that would intimidate absolutely no one and hissed angrily.

Ms. Ferrah laughed at her display. “Such a strong spirit you have. How delightful. What is your name?”

My name is Khoriva. She intended to say. “Why hay ih-” She began, her words distorted by the rubber in her mouth.

“No, I’ve changed my mind.” Ms. Ferrah interrupted. “I’ve decided that I don’t actually care what your name was before. In fact, I really don’t care about anything from your life before I bought you. It no longer matters.” She brought her other hand from around her back and Khoriva spotted a long, thin black stick ending in a small rectangle of soft leather. A riding crop. “From now on,” Ms. Ferrah said, the leather tab slowly sliding up the side of her leg. “You are nothing but my mare. Forget about whoever or whatever you used to be. You will never know that life again.” The crop reached her hip and the woman angled her hand so that it moved to caress the smooth mounds of her ass. “You will service myself and my stallion until you are used up, and then you will be discarded like the disposable toy that you are.”

Khoriva snorted in annoyance and tried to protest, but a sharp slap from the crop turned her mangled words into a cry of surprise. She tried to turn her head to look at the crop but a yank on her reigns pulled her head forward again just as another crack of the crop across her tender ass made her yelp again.

“I see that I definitely have my work cut out for me. Good thing I enjoy a challenge.” Ferrah gave her another smack with the crop, this time to the back of her thigh, then spun sharply around and pulled Khoriva along behind her. Khoriva limped quickly, her skin still stinging in memory of the slaps and the rest of her body sore from her other endeavors, but as she saw the strange thing in the center of the room for the first time, she feared things were about to get much worse.

On the bottom was what appeared to be a slightly sloped wooden table with a pair of metal shackles attached at the top. A large, well padded bar was set above the table. Ms. Ferrah led Khoriva to the contraption before turning around to face her again. “After a few times on a breeding rack, you’ll know what to do without being told.” The woman said smugly. “But as this is your first time…” Her voice trailed off and she grabbed Khoriva’s shoulder, shoving her hard against the table. Khoriva tried to keep her balance but another shove sent her falling forward onto the wood. “Good girl!” Ms. Ferrah said in a high tone as if praising a well behaved pet. “Now stay.”

Khoriva tried to straighten herself back up, but Ms. Ferrah’s hand rested between her shoulders, holding her down. She tried to growl but it came out as a mere whimper. A light tugging at her wrists finally made her fall still, and soon her arms thumped down leadenly to either side. Khoriva let out a groan that was mingled with pain and relief as a thousand invisible needles swarmed her arms from her shoulders to her fingertips. She flexed her fingers experimentally, each movement attracting fresh bursts of needles. Although sore, everything still worked properly.

Still pinning her down, Ms. Ferrah ignored her cries and lifted each arm, one at a time, to clamp her wrists in the shackles on the table. Only when Khoriva was secured did she finally back away herself. Khoriva tested her new bindings. The first set of metal shackles had been left on her wrists, and they clacked hollowly against the new set. Her legs remained chained to each other but not to the table itself.

“You can pull as much as you like, you won’t be able to get out of those.” Ms. Ferrah said from behind her. “But it’s fun to watch you try.” Khorva felt a slight tug at her mouth, then saw her reigns tossed over her head to lay on the table between her arms. Then came the feel of the riding crop again, the soft leather making its way slowly up the inside of her thigh. “You’re a bit smaller than our last few mares.” The leather made it’s way to the apex of her spread legs, sending tingles of pleasure through Khoriva’s body. She tried to grit her teeth and block out the unwanted sensations, but she felt herself growing aroused, her pussy moistening in preparation of what was to come.

Suddenly the crop was pulled away just before she felt the sting of its slap across her left ass cheek. Khoriva bit back a squeal of pain, even after she felt a similar sting across the right as well. The next pair of slaps came slightly harder, just below the first, and the third harder still. Each whack with the riding crop left her skin tingling smartly and more sensitive than before. Finally when the crop whipped across both cheeks at once she cried out and tried to lift her legs to protect herself. “Aw, did I hurt you?” Ms. Ferrah asked in a patronizing tone. “Good. Then I think you’re ready for Gyuri.” She let out a sharp whistle and walked over to a door to one side of the room, just within Khoriva’s field of vision. “Come on in, my dear. Your mare eagerly awaits you.”

As the door swung open, Khoriva groaned inwardly as she saw what waited behind it, the blood draining from her face. Gyuri stepped forward into the room and looked directly at her. The centaur was huge, easily the biggest Khoriva had ever seen. His equine half was that of a well muscled draft horse. His upper human half was just as muscled, with powerful arms that looked like they could tear her in half with his bare hands and chiseled features that belonged on a statue. His blue eyes were alight with lust as he stared at her and Khoriva was horrified to see his monstrous equine cock already loose from its sheath and erect, the thick black shaft nearly horizontal to his underbelly.

The centaur lifted his head without ever taking his eyes off of Khoriva and sniffed heavily at the air. “She is ready?” He asked gleefully, taking another step forward.

“Ready and waiting, love.” Ms. Ferrah replied, her own eyes straying to his large cock. “And so are you, I see.”

Without waiting further, the centaur stepped over to where Khoriva lay on the table, her small body trembling. Reaching out, one large hand stroked along her back, slowly moving his way lower. When he reached the reddened globes of her ass, he gave them both a tight squeeze, making the elf moan as the still-stinging flesh was further stimulated. He then gave her ass a light slap, causing her to groan louder. Seemingly delighted by her reaction, he placed his hand on the base of her back and swung his free hand, the loud slap nearly drowning out her pained cry. Another hard smack followed the first, exciting the centaur stallion further.

Moving around to the front where Khoriva’s hands were chained, the stallion mounted the table, his length resting against the polished wood as his large front hooves carefully stepped to either side of her. Khoriva gasped as she watched the large flared head inch its way towards her face. She was afraid it was too big and would break her jaw. She tried to turn her head away, but the stallion bent over to smack her ass harder than before. Khoriva cried out, kicking up her chained feet, and before she could protest any further, the head of the centaur’s cock was shoved into her open mouth.

Khoriva’s jaw stretched to the point of soreness, but even as the stallion began to shift his bulk to press himself further into her mouth there seemed little threat of worse. As he gave her already sore ass yet another hard smack she tried to yell, but her mouth was plugged and all that came out was a muffled hum that vibrated throughout her skull. The stallion groaned and precum began to leak into her mouth. His hands moved from her ass to her legs, pulling them farther apart before one large finger traced across her moist slit.

Sensations heightened and nerves already tingling, the small touch was almost too much for Khoriva. She wriggled helplessly, pinned by both shackles and the stallion’s bulk. The centaur laughed at her movements and plunged his thick finger deep into her pussy, sending the elf into near spasms as every nerve ending seemed to fire at once. 

“I like this mare you found me.” He said to Ms. Ferrah while his finger plunged in and out of Khoriva. “She’s a lot more fun than the others.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying her, dear.” Ms. Ferrah purred. Khoriva shifted her eyes to look at the woman, who had hiked up her skirt and was rubbing the riding crop between her own legs. Despite the chaos happening inside her body and the invasion of the centaurs fingers and cock, Khoriva found a small bit of piece inside of her head to wonder just what kind of a woman Ms. Ferrah was, especially to be able to get herself off at her own violations. 

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when the stallion began to withdraw. He gave her ass a final light slap as he pulled out his finger, the round head of his cock popping out at the same time, leaving a splash of warm precum across her lips before dripping onto the table. Khoriva sighed in relief as he slowly backed up and climbed down from the table. It was over. She had survived and mostly no worse for wear. The soreness of her rear would go away in a few hours with a little rest.

“Now let’s see how well she breeds.” The centaur exclaimed. Khoriva gasped at his words and tried to protest, but her words were nothing but formless squeaks and howls as the centaur took his time walking around the table. As he positioned himself behind her, he gave her already sore ass one more hard swat. Khoriva squealed and tried to turn her head to see what he was doing. She tried to pull her legs together but the bar between her ankles would not allow it.

Ms. Ferrah stepped closer to the table, her skirt discarded. Her mouth was twisted in a cruel smile as she looked at Khoriva. “Don’t keep your mare waiting, darling.” She said to the centaur while staring into the eyes of the trapped elf. 

As the centaur reared up and mounted the table again, Khoriva felt the hard length of his cock slap the split of her ass and instinctively began to fight against her bonds again, despite knowing she could not get free. She watched helplessly as Ms. Ferrah reached a hand forward and placed two fingers against her tongue before pulling her hand away to slide it between her own thighs. The centaur’s forelegs and upper body rested against the padded pole while he began thrusting his equine hips, his large cock poking at Khoriva’s ass and thighs as he sought her entrance.

Transfixed by the woman, Khoriva tried to plead wordlessly for her to stop the stallion and let her go, her words transformed to pure gibberish by the bridle holding her mouth open. Ms. Ferrah ignored her pleas, turning her gaze from Khoriva’s face to the centaur’s still searching cock. The trapped elf was allowed only a few more moments of hope before the centaur finally found what he was looking for. With a powerful thrust, the flat head of the centaur’s cock slid into Khoriva’s tight pussy.

Khoriva’s astonished cry was drowned out by the centaur’s moan. Another hard thrust sent him deeper into her body, making Khoriva worry that her stomach would start to bulge out soon. Her pussy was already stretched father than she ever imagined possible, and the horny stallion still wanted more. Another violent thrust filled her to her capacity. 

Khoriva closed her eyes and bit back her protest. It would only encourage them both. As the centaur stallion continued to thrust his powerful legs, he began to rock Khoriva’s small body, his massive member pumping in and out of her with such intensity that Khoriva was sure he would tear her apart. She could not stop the cry that came from her throat as he began to shove her higher up the table while her legs were still trapped beneath him. She was further surprised to find that her discomfort was beginning to fade away, replaced by more pleasurable sensations.

Opening her eyes again, she turned her head to look over at the woman. Still standing beside the table and watching the spectacle, Ms. Ferrah’s hand moved faster and faster as she pleasured herself. She briefly wondered if Ms. Ferrah herself had ever been on the table, getting fucked by the randy centaur, before her thoughts were pulled back to what was being done to her own body.

Seconds stretched out for Khoriva as her pussy was pounded mercilessly by the centaur stallion. She felt more filled than she had ever been before, and the brutality of the stallion was sending sparks across every nerve in her body. Soon her own moans began to join those of the stallion as her climax began to build.

When the centaur finally came, it felt to Khoriva as if a hose had been turned on inside of her body. Her already full womb was flooded with the hot wetness of the stallion’s ejaculate. Her entire body tensed with the new sensation before being driven to her own orgasm. Thick ropes of centaur cum squirted out of her pussy and coated her thighs before dripping down her legs. More of it poured out of her as the stallion’s cock softened and slid out of her. The centaur backed up and staggered backward before lowering his human half to lay across her back. His warm breath tickled her neck as he panted.

“I like this mare.” He said breathlessly. “She is a good breeder.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHERE THE HELL DID YOU ALL COME FROM?!!!

Alone in her stall, Khoriva lay curled up on the floor thinking about what had been done to her. Her eyes stared transfixed on the plain wooden panels, but she saw only the images replaying in her mind.  
After the centaur had finished with her, she had been too exhausted to move, even when her manacles had been undone. The stable boy had washed her while she lay there before finally carrying her back to her stall. She had not moved since.

Unable to sleep, her mind played the events of the past few hours on an endless loop. She had been drugged, transformed, enslaved, punished, threatened, turned into a pseudo-horse, nearly choked and finally bred by a centaur. It had all led to the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Her entire body still tingled from the after effects.

When she had first arrived at the stable, her thoughts had been transfixed on escape and revenge. But as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, she realized that now she wanted more. All thoughts of escape evaporated with the epiphany. A pleased smile pulled at her lips as she laid back down again, stretching herself out luxuriantly. She hoped Gyuri wanted to use her again soon. It was this thought that followed her into sleep.

Khoriva was woken again by the sound of her stall door being unlocked. She sat up and stretched lazily as the stable boy came in carrying a covered tray. “Oh, good. You’re awake.” He said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him. “The lady said you did good today and deserved a treat.” He set the tray down in front of her and lifted the lid. A cloud of fragrant steam rose up in swirls from the uncovering and Khoriva inhaled deeply. Her stomach rumbled with hunger she didn’t realize she had until that moment.

Eagerly she waved away the steam to reveal her meal. A large bowl of stew and a fresh roll sat on the tray. Ignoring the spoon, Khoriva grabbed the bowl and brought it to her mouth, gulping down the stew without bothering the chew the lumps of softened vegetables and meat. The roll was wolfed down with equal gusto. When both stew and bread were gone, the bowl was tossed carelessly aside and Khoriva let out a large burp before flopping back against the wall, her hands resting over her full belly.

“Goodness!” The stable boy exclaimed as he retrieved the bowl. “You really worked up an appetite! You ate like an orc.” 

Khoriva snapped her eyes to the stable boy, looking for any sign that he knew her secret, but he simply shook his head and smiled patiently at her, as if dealing with a young child who did not yet understand manners as he set her discarded bowl back on the tray and covered it with the lid. Bidding her a good night and telling her to get some rest, the stable boy left and locked the door behind him.  
Khoriva sighed and looked around her stall. Her belly was full, but it didn’t make her drowsy. If anything, she had energy to burn. Her entire body felt stiff and sore, but she still longed to do something. With a groan, she rose to her feet and stretched, then began to slowly pace around her stall. 

Her legs felt bowed, which was no surprise after what the centaur had done to her, and with the bar still between her ankles she wobbled on her feet more than ever. It took nearly an hour and several tumbles before she finally found her balance. A slight swaying motion back and forth worked fine if she were moving slow, but if she wanted to move faster, she would have to lift her knees in a high, round step. She tried to put out of her mind how much like a horse the gait resembled.

“It’s not like I have a tail yet.” She said aloud, trying to find comfort in her own voice. Instead, the comment struck curiosity in her mind. Khoriva twisted around to look over her shoulder at herself. Her elven body was all sleek lines and soft curves, so unlike what she had been before. Reaching back behind her, she ran a hand over the round domes of her own ass, taking in the softness of her skin. At her touch, she felt the fading sting of the crop, but other than a bit of lingering redness there was not so much as a single blemish. “I wonder what I would look like with a tail.”

With a single finger, she circled the skin at the base of her spine, imagining a long, silken tail sprouting from the spot and growing until it touched the floor. Giggling at the image, she began to wiggle her rear, picturing the tail swishing side to side as well.

“Wouldn’t I make a silly looking pony.” She said to herself in amusement. Giving her best attempt at a whinny, which sounded bad even to her own ears, she raised her arms and swung them in a mock rear. In the eye of her imagination, her hair became a long, flowing mane to match her long tail and her booted feet transformed into dainty hooves. Giggling at this image of herself, she began to prance around her stall, tossing her mane and swishing her imaginary tail.

When she gave another attempt at a whinny, she was surprised to hear the return call from a real horse somewhere else in the barn. She paused in her prancing and walked closer to the door of her stall, her arms tucked against her body, and gave her best neigh. It sounded no more accurate than her whinny, but the horse responded regardless.

Something about the animal’s call thrilled Khoriva and sent pleasurable shivers throughout her body. She began experimenting with various horse noises, seeing which ones the horse would respond to and how close she could make herself sound to a real horse. She assumed the horse was the stallion the human woman had originally been riding when she had been purchased at the market.

Closing her eyes, Khoriva pictured the beast in her mind, remembering his sleek coat and powerful muscles. Biting her bottom lip, she pictured herself bent over and giving the stallion a playful whinny, her imagined tail turning aside to show him her pussy that was dripping with the juices of her arousal. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have the stallion rear up to mount her and bury his large cock inside of her body. Would it feel as good as the centaur stallion? Better? Would he thrust into her as violently? Would he fill her with so much cum that her belly began to swell with it?  
As she imagined being mated by a real horse, one of her hands slipped slowly down her body until it was able to slip between her thighs. Her seeking fingers found her pussy already moist with her growing arousal. Putting one hand against the door of her stall to hold herself up, she let out more horse noises as she began fingering herself, dipping first one and then two fingers deep into her moist folds.

Each return call from the stallion sent waves of need through her body and made her hand move faster in and out of her pussy. Her thumb sought out her clit and began to rub the sensitive nub.  
Harder and harder she began to work her hand, banging the stall door in her frenzy to reach her orgasm. Likely smelling her need, the stallion also began to grow agitated, tossing his head and trumpeting his challenge to any nearby rival while kicking at his own stall door in an attempt to reach her.

Khoriva found herself getting more and more turned on by the equine's frantic energy, a familiar pressure building in her core. She began to pump her hips harder and harder, adding a third finger to her dripping pussy as she drove herself harder and harder towards her climax.

Loud cries of pleasure spilled from her open mouth as she drove herself closer and closer until finally she let out an excited scream as she felt herself finally climax. Hot liquid coated her fingers and poured down her thighs. Her body began to go limp as sparks flew throughout her body. Panting heavily, she lowered herself to the straw covered floor and sighed in contentment. 

Locked away in his own stall, the stallion continued to call out inquisitively several times before he too finally quieted. “What the hell is happening to me?” Khoriva thought, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She had never been so wanton in her old life, and such acts with a mere animal had once been unthinkable.


	5. Chapter 5

After several minutes, her strength returned and her sweat-coated skin began to feel cold and itchy. She rose to her feet and used her hands to splash some of her water on herself, rubbing herself clean as best she could without the use of soap. Once she felt cleaner, she began to feel restless again.

The stall door still proved to be locked and as secure as ever before, and her small elf body lacked the strength to force it open, despite Khoriva's best efforts. After several attempts, she finally gave up and began pacing in her stall again. Her legs ached with the need to move. She longed to run for the sake of running, kicking up her heels and bolting across the grass. While the stall was big enough for her to walk around comfortably, and possibly even perform a few hops, it did not offer enough room to properly run without crashing into the walls.

With too much pent up energy and nothing better to do with it, Khoriva began pacing again.

When Khoriva was woken up again, she didn't even remember falling asleep. She heard the click of an unlocked stable door, but this time it was not her door that swung open. “Hey there, big fella.” She heard the groom speaking from a few feet away. “Had a bit of an exciting night there, did you? Looks like you damn near kicked your door right off it's hinges.”

Khoriva felt her face grow warm as she remembered the previous night and how she had gotten so excited by the stallion's calls to her. Her pussy began to grow wet at the memory of her pleasuring herself and she almost reached down to touch her tingling folds before stopping herself. It was hardly the time to play with the groom so close by. Curious, she tilted her head to listen.

The young man chatted endlessly to the stallion while he led the big horse out of his stall to groom and tack him. Khoriva could only catch some of what he said, but she gathered that the mistress was planning to go out for a morning ride before visiting with Gyuri, her centaur.

As she heard the clop of the stallion's hooves begin to move away, she rose to her feet and tried to peek over the wall but the separator bar still attached to her ankles prevented her from rising to her tiptoes. She could only listen as the sounds of footsteps slowly faded away.

Khoriva sighed when she could no longer hear anything. She was full of energy but had nothing to do with it. Bored, restless and struggling with unfamiliar feelings, she began to pace in her stall, her legs lifting in pony-like prances to accommodate the spreader bar between her legs. Without thinking about her actions, she began to bob her head with each step.

She began to make a sort of game out of her pacing, seeing how high she could raise her legs, how perfect she could get her steps. Her arms curled against her chest and her hands balled into loose fists, hanging down like a rearing horse's front legs. Sometimes while she trotted she would snort and toss her head, imagining a glorious mane flowing down her neck.

Her new game became so engrossing that she didn't even notice the return of the groom until the door of her stall swung open and he smiled in at her. “Well,” he said. “Looks who's becoming a good little mare.”

Khoriva stopped short, her arms still curled against her chest, and blinked back at the groom. Her mouth was held agape by her bridle and her tongue wagged nervously as she tried to swallow.  
“You're lucky, you know.” The groom said as he stepped into the stall and closed the door behind him. “The mistress wanted to go for a little ride, but she wants to do a little training with you when she gets back.” He took another step closer, his eyes roaming her body freely.

Khoriva tried to ask what kind of training she was expected to undergo, but the metal ring in her mouth kept her from forming any words. She took a shy step back as the groom came closer and nearly tripped over her own legs.

“Easy girl, easy.” The groom said in a soothing tone, holding up his hands placatingly. “That's a good little mare.” As he came closer, he slowly began to stroke her hair, his other hand reaching for the leather reins still resting along her shoulders and dangling down her back. With his other hand, he gently grasped one of her reins, then switched hands so he could gently stroke her face. His thumb slowly stroked the bridge of her nose and his fingers played along her cheek, as if he were trying to soothe a spooked horse.

Despite herself, Khoriva began to lean into his touch, finding herself calmed and excited by it. She tried to moan but it came out as a kind of whicker instead. The orc-turned-elf felt pleasant tingles scatter across her skin at the sound. Were they going to turn her into a real horse? Somehow, the thought was not as repulsive to her as it once was.

“Yes, that's a good girl.” The groom continued to say in his soothing voice. “Very good girl. Easy now.” He smiled as his fingers began to separate out strands of her hair, stroking them gently before letting them fall back down again. “You're the best mare mistress has ever brought home. I sure do hope you last longer than the others did.”

Khoriva's eyes snapped open at his words. 

The groom gently patted her shoulder. “Well, that's enough petting for now, mare. The mistress will be back soon and she wants me to have you ready for her by the time she gets here.” He turned and gave her rein a light tug, pulling Khoriva along behind him.

Following along with what had now become her accustomed knee-lifting walk, Khoriva was led to a much more open stall. There was no hay on the floor and two ropes ending with clips hung from the ceiling. She was brought to the middle of the stall and halted, the hanging ropes clipped to her bridle one at a time. Khoriva tried to move her head experimentally, but the ropes restricted her range and mostly held her in place. She could back up a step or two if she wanted, but it would pull at her bridle if she did.

“That's my good girl.” The groom spoke again in his soothing voice. “You keep behaving like this and I just may give you a nice treat.” Somehow she doubted the treat would be a sugar lump.  
The young groom gently patted her shoulder again, then began to hum to himself as he walked out of her sight. The orc-turned-elf could hear him walking around behind her, but could not turn her head enough to see what he was doing. A few moments later, she heard a metallic thunk as a bucket of soapy water was set down near her feet and the groom's smiling face appeared in her sights again. “Just gonna clean you up a bit first, girl.” He explained patiently before bowing down to grab a sponge from the bucket.

As the dripping and sud-covered sponge touched the side of her neck, Khoriva instinctively flinched and tried to pull away, jerking against the ropes holding her in place.

“Woah! Woah! Easy there, mare!” The groom exclaimed, dropping the sponge back into the bucket and grabbing her from behind, his wiry arms pinning her against his body. She was surprised at how deceptively strong he was given that he barely looked bigger than herself. She was also surprised to find that the warmth of his body to hers was soothing, and her struggles faded quickly.

“That's my good girl.” He said softly into her ear, and she felt his arousal grow against her bare rear through the rough material of his trousers. Playfully, she arched her back to wiggle her ass against him.  
The groom chuckled and let her go. The immediate loss of his body heat left Khoriva feeling empty somehow. “Plenty of time for that later, you fiery filly. First, need to get you ready for the Mistress. Then...” He slid his fingers across the inside of her thigh, causing the elf to tremble in anticipation. “Maybe we'll warm you up a little before your training.”

Once again the groom reached for the sponge, and this time Khoriva stayed still as it was pressed lightly to her neck. The warm soapy water dribbled down her skin, sending pleasant tingles radiating along its path. The sponge wiped away the sweat, dust and itchy pieces of hay that had made her feel sticky. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh with each gentle stroke as it made her feel refreshed and clean.

From her neck, the groom worked his way down, slowly dragging the sponge across her shoulders and along her arms, taking time to scrub between each finger, then he cleaned her back, dragging the sponge across each shoulder blade in turn. When he came around to wash her chest, he paid particular attention to her breasts, sending sparks down into her core with each swirl around and under her breasts, causing her nipples to harden with the stimulation. When he began to tease her tender nipples as well, the sparks began to grow into a blaze of need, causing her to arch her back in search of more.

But far too soon for her liking, he moved on, scrubbing her slender belly, then her hips, her smooth thighs, allowing a single finger to slide across her swollen pussy lips in a teasing manner before moving down the rest of her legs and feet, finally removing the spacer bar from her ankles.

Khoriva felt as if she were undergoing some sort of purification ritual, washing away her sins while preparing her for something important. But it was also the most erotic thing she had ever undergone, and she felt her pussy growing as wet as the sponge itself. She tried bringing her thighs together, but after so much time with her legs forced apart, it felt ungainly and unnatural to pull them together again.

It was far too soon again that the sponge was plopped back into the soapy bucket and carried away, quickly replaced by another bucket of clean water and a cup. The rinsing process was much less intimate than the washing, and took much less time. As the second pail was carried away, Khoriva wondered what was to come next.

“Time to get you dressed like a proper mare.” The groom said cheerfully as he returned with a pile of what appeared to be black leather. Khoriva was relieved to see something familiar at long last. He set an odd pair of boots aside and unfolded what first appeared to be a pile of strips. “Lift your leg please.” The groom requested with a light tap on her left shin.

Khoriva complied and allowed him to slip the garment over her ankle, then lowered her leg in order to lift the other. The leather outfit was swiftly pulled up her legs and nestled between her thighs before being pulled up the rest of her body and clasped behind her neck. As the groom stepped back to examine his work, Khoriva looked down at herself.

Her new outfit was hardly more than it had first appeared. Thin straps of leather crisscrossed her body. A pair of the strips rested to either side of her pussy, wrapping around to either side of her ass and connecting to another strip across the base of her back. More were sewn into circles to support and accentuate her large breasts. The outlandishly skimpy outfit made her feel more exposed than when she was completely naked. In fact, the outfit actually reminded her of an elaborate horse harness.

“Yes, that's a good mare.” The groom praised. “Now we can put your hooves on.” The hooves turned out to be the odd boots that had been set aside before. The toe of the boot was shaped to resemble a horse's hoof, while a stiff sole supported her upraised heel. The leather of the boot reached to her mid calf and was tightly tied.

Khoriva shifted her weight to test out the boots, each small step sounding a clop like a real hoof. As she played with her new shoes, the groom took another object from the diminishing pile.  
He approached and raised two small clips, each with a small silver bell dangling down and connected by a thin silver chain. Khoriva barely paid attention to the small clips until she felt the first pinch to her sensitive nipple. Reflexively, she cried out and tried to back away, her back arching as her head was held in place.

“Easy, mare. Easy.” The groom said, swiftly attaching the second clamp to her other nipple and causing the silver bells to ring cheerfully. “You're alright, girl. Settle now.”

But Khoriva did not want to settle. She fought against the ropes, her arms coiling tightly to her sides, and kicked out with her feet. Her new hooves slashed dangerously at the air but did not manage to allow her any more freedom.

“Hey, calm down, now!” The groom cried out, narrowly dodging her vicious kicks. “Crazy mare, acting like you've never seen a nipple clamp before!”

Khoriva settled down slowly. He was right. The pain was minimal, just a small pinch to her engorged, sensitive nipples. Had she still been an orc, she doubted that she would even notice it at all. It made her feel frail and helpless once more, and she finally settled down, panting as she stood in place.

The young groom stood back to examine his handy work, his eyes slowly traveling down the length of her body. The rising lump in his trousers gave evidence of his approval. “That should make the mistress happy.” He said with a nod.

“Oh wait.” He said, a sudden grin uncurling across his face. “There's just one more thing....” He moved around behind Khoriva and pressed his body against hers, his erection poking insistently at her ass. “You still need one more thing to be a good little pony.”

Khoriva let out a cry of surprise that came out sounding like a whinny, and tried to give another kick with her new hoof boots, but the groom spread his legs to either side of hers to avoid her wrath, hands grabbing her hips. “Easy there, little mare.” He whispered into her ear, warm breath tickling her cheek.

His fingers splayed across her skin as his hands slowly slid down her thighs. A light tug pulled her back against him and he pressed his erection tighter against her ass. 

The ropes holding her bridle pulled it tightly against her head, forcing her to lean forward in order to relieve the pressure. The groom pulled her hips further back, his hands tightening to a nearly painful degree. “That's my good little mare.” He whispered while grinding himself against her. 

Suddenly he began to back off, one of his hands sliding down between her legs to force her thighs apart to allow his fingers to cup her pussy. His middle finger stroked her moist lips teasingly but refused to give her more than the barest of stimulation.

His other hand slid around her hip to the globes of her ass, slowly stroking one cheek before sliding his fingers between them to lightly finger her puckered hole.

Khoriva felt shivers of pleasure racing through her body. Her pussy began to throb with need, dripping with wetness. Invisible flames burned across her skin where the groom's fingers had touched. She tried to buck her hips, demanding more, but he held her in place, refusing to give her release.

The groom chuckled softly. “You're a feisty little mare all right, but you still...” Both of his teasing fingers entered her simultaneously, sliding in and out as he spoke as if to emphasize his words. “Need. One. More. Thing.” 

Khoriva began to shiver as the groom's fingers continued to plunder her holes. She struggled to hold back the moan that struggled to escape her gaping mouth. She wanted more. Harder. Deeper. Faster. Again she tried to buck against his hands, but he still managed to remain in complete control of how much he gave her.


End file.
